Atomic force microscopy (AFM) has proven to be a potentially valuable tool for studying biological systems. AFM imaging under solution allows one to potentially monitor biological processes m real time at a macromolecular level. A possible major problem with solution imaging occurs with samples, such as DNA, that are weakly absorbed to a surface, because they are easily displaced during imaging. This problem can be alleviated by resonance techniques that oscillate the cantilever as the sample is scanned laterally. There is a great need for reliable implementation of resonance mode imaging in solution because the most common techniques typically yield quality images infrequently.